


【盖咕】家教play

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit
Kudos: 14





	【盖咕】家教play

电车很拥挤，然而她心里暗自庆幸，毕竟站在自己前面的是一个清爽的美少年而不是这个时间段更常见的肥胖大叔。

金发还是长头发……归国子女？混血儿？她跟随着电车晃动的节奏向前凑了一点，想要更仔细的观察那头晃得她有点眼花的秀发。

味道也……少年身上没有社会人喜欢用来修饰自己的古龙水味道，只有闻起来像阳光一样的味道。

阳光、刚修剪过的草坪、雨后吹过金黄落叶的秋风——她着迷的列举出各种美好事物来形容这种味道，又往前凑了凑。却没有提防电车进站的提示，被骤然涌入的人群挤了一下，整个人都贴到了对方身上。

呜哇、完全撞过去了——她努力地拱了两下，只觉得高跟鞋都踩不到地面——但是不仅没有改善尴尬的情景，还让两个人贴的更紧了。她甚至感觉到自己的胸已经被男生的后背挤成扁扁两团。

隔着挺括的校服外套也能感觉到的、男孩子强健的身体散发着青春活力的热量，越来越明显地影响到了她。也难怪，两个人的身高差了很多，她穿着高跟鞋也只能到他的肩膀，在这个拥挤的车厢里，脚尖勉强着地的她只能伸手把住男生旁边的椅子扶手来拉远这个距离。

没什么成效，而且手臂伸出去之后紧紧贴在他的腰侧，再加上在他背后揉来揉去的胸，怎么看这都像是怪阿姨对年轻貌美的男孩子进行性骚扰现场——只是个大学生的她一边在心里哭泣着忏悔，一边又忍不住把鼻子凑到对方松松扎起来的发辫附近吸了一口气。

真好闻，而且毛茸茸的，像学妹家的芙芙。

身前的男生一直笔直地站着，并没有对身后的怪阿姨没有什么反应。她在徒劳数次想要远离他之后也放弃了，干脆就这么站着等待人变少吧，她这么想着，自以为很隐蔽的凑过去又吸了一口。

令人惊讶的是，他们两个在同一站下车。男生并没有表示什么，只是自顾自地走掉了，而今天第一天当家教的她根据学生的地址七拐八绕，居然和他一直同路。

然后在同一间院子停下，进了同一个门，现在正坐在同一张桌子上喝茶。

这个男生——名字叫做盖提亚——似乎就是她将要教导的学生，慷慨提供这份工作学校里的学姐的男朋友的上司、正是盖提亚的长兄。

回想起刚刚在电车里的尴尬境况，自觉内心肮脏的她眼神游弋在小蛋糕和红茶之间，虽然那种情况不是本意，车厢里人也的确多到爆炸……但不管怎么想，都应该道歉才对吧？

预感自己会被愤怒的家长打出门去，惋惜这份高薪工作之余，她战战兢兢地开口，“其实，刚才和令弟、呃、盖提亚君在一个车厢里……”贴得太近了实在是对不起！

道歉的话还没有说出口，一直安安静静坐在边上听哥哥招呼她的盖提亚放下杯子接话道，“嗯，是的，没有想到是老师，所以同路到现在还觉得很神奇呢。”

上司长兄——所罗门——闻言向她露出一个很公式化的亲切笑容，“抱歉，舍下距离电车站有些远，没有考虑到老师的出行问题，今天的课程结束之后请务必让舍下的司机送您回家。”

她弱弱地张了张口想要继续道歉并且推辞这份工作，没想到盖提亚自然而然地应承下来，“我也觉得应该这样。”

所罗门毕竟是业务繁忙的成功人士，只是说了这么两句话就准备离开，临走前最后的客套（她直觉这不是客套）就是希望老师可以用任何正确的手段教育自己的弟弟。

任何、正确的、手段。

她来之前还以为会见到一个充满父爱的兄长和与之相对爱戴哥哥的幼弟，这种冰冷的家庭气氛……怎么回事？

茫然地调转目光，她发现盖提亚已经站了起来，“现在去上课吗？老师？”

不知道为什么，虽然他看起来很正常，但她总觉得这个问题带着点恶意。

课程说难也不难，盖提亚作为人的智商很正常，情商也不差，需要家教是因为他刚刚从国外转学到日本，需要一个日语母语的老师来帮助他衔接两种文化的过渡时间段。

所以她要负责的是……国文？包括对日本文化背景下产生的意向、诗作文学作品的解读，盖提亚甚至还有历史方面和高中理科方面的问题。

介绍这份工作给所罗门的学姐男朋友到底是怎么吹的她？一个智商超高十项全能的完美天才？一个精通吟诗作对和歌演舞的电锯杀人狂？

盖提亚拿着一道看起来就很难的数学题向她请教，她内心吐槽为什么又扯到了数学，却还是伏案做了起来。毕竟是第一天工作，虽然想要婉拒，但是不能让学生看扁啊……！凭借着莫名其妙出现的老师的自尊心，她居然做的像模像样。

“你是哪里不懂？”对了答案发现完全正确之后，摆出一副一切尽在掌握的样子，她转头问自己的学生。

盖提亚却已经不在之前的位置了，或许是她做题做的太过入神，男生的凳子已经凑的非常近，甚至他本人几乎已经在她肩膀上看那道题，她却没有发觉，这一下回头反而被吓了一跳。

只是想看解题过程吧，她暗笑自己多心，想把位置让出来给他，反而被男生的手臂拦住去路。

他又凑的近了些，披散下来的金发反射着台灯的光，在暗处带着珍珠一样的光晕。相貌酷似长兄的男生没什么表情地低下头，在她的发间耳后，深深吸了一口气。

属于另一个人、另一个异性的呼吸鲜明地抚过敏感的耳畔，此前只被自己的发丝轻抚过的耳廓肌肤像是火烧一样瞬间发烫起来，对方金丝绒一样的卷发发梢也流连在脖颈处，不切时宜的兴奋化为麻痒短暂地占据了那一片皮肤。

盖提亚眯起那对金色的眼睛，他仿佛要进食的野兽一样，仔仔细细地观察着衣领和金红双色发丝纠缠下露出的一小块月光一样的肌肤。细腻洁白，支持着她生命的血管就路过此处，青色的，和室内的暗影融为一体。

台灯照不到这里，他只能在最深的暮色中，蘸取夕阳的余温品尝她的味道。又是一次深呼吸，他吸的太认真，柔软的唇瓣若有若无的擦过她的耳垂。

明明看不见肩膀后的盖提亚，她却有一种知道他在做什么的荒谬错觉——被触碰到的欣喜就叫她敏感过头，身子软下去用不上力的时候，还顺着手臂一路麻醉全身。

从指尖到心脏，都被颈侧盖提亚的呼吸支配着，它们似乎都有了自己独立的意识，手指颤抖着放开笔，心脏鼓舞着狂跳，每一部分的肢体又想迎合又想跳舞。

最后的结果，就是她软绵绵的接受男生的……调情？

另一只手无意识地攀在男生禁锢自己的手臂上，却被对方灼伤，匆匆忙忙地想要收回来，又觉得这种滚烫的疼痛感异常有安全感，最后只是犹豫着悬停在他的皮肤上，没有飞远，也没有凭依。

这种、犯规一样的感觉……

“我好闻吗？”她眨了眨已经聚积泪水的眼睛，才反应过来是盖提亚埋头在她颈窝问出来的问题。

每一个吐息、每一个发音，都带来新的感觉。  
还沉浸在爆炸一样的感受中，她迟迟不说话，盖提亚抬起头再次轻声问她，“电车上，老师为什么一直闻我呢？”

耳朵很敏感的她被凑到这么近，已经有种说不清楚的痒痒让她想要扭着身子闪躲——偏偏体内的两百多根骨头还被醇酒浸泡着，没有一点听命的打算。

她只好回答，张开嘴巴先发出来的音却像是支离破碎的呻吟，“嗯、嗯……是、啊……很好闻、哈……”

得到了答案的盖提亚也没表示出别的什么情绪，他仅仅是把她转了个方向，然后用自己芬芳的白衬衫盛满软弱无力的女体。

虽然脱下了高跟鞋，但坐在椅子上两个人也有明显的身高差距，盖提亚撒娇一样弓起背，把她的头一样压到自己颈侧。

这种大方的“你也闻闻看”……为什么有一种既视感呢……脑海中浮现芙芙被隔壁的小白狼追着闻的场面，她居然有点想笑。

这么近的距离，这么一点笑意带来的震动也被盖提亚察觉了，他抱紧怀里的柔软身体，不满地轻咬一口。

不这么做还好，这种小动物标记领地的做法更让她想到胖嘟嘟的芙芙，而盖提亚也有着漂亮的头发，她越发想笑，伸出手摸了摸他蓬松卷曲的头发。

然后……莫名其妙的，她就被压到了桌子上。

盖提亚那具年轻漂亮的身体正压着她，他粗暴地把桌上的东西扫下去，台灯在桌子边缘挣扎半晌，绝望地吊住电线，最后的光投射在天花板上，桌上反而淹没在地平线的黑暗下。

年轻男孩的吻急切、用力，他刚才的举动已经可以称之为调情，然而这个吻又毋庸置疑的青涩，用力卷动的舌头不像是接吻，更像小狗狗拼命舔着罐头最底下的贪食行为。

……不知道为什么涌现了谜一样的宠溺感，她稍微仰起头，用手指卷起一缕他的头发让他把头低的更深。她含住对方端正柔软的嘴唇，先是上唇，然后是下唇，湿润的、安抚的、宠爱的，同盖提亚接吻。

试探了一会儿他才明白过来，学习着去取悦她，慢而温柔的舔舐。和刚开始恨不得整个吞下她的贪婪不一样，这一次他分外温吞，学着她的举动厮磨着，用唇去纠缠。

大男孩的手也跟着本能爬到她衬衫里面，把边缘从裙子里抽出来，他小心翼翼地抚摸她的小腹，看起来打定主意完全温和毫不急切。  
她又一次几乎笑出来，主动解开扣子，她随意扯开前扣式内衣的扣子，“这里、轻一点……”在对方绵绵密密的吻中她艰难地说，还要牵引他的手过来一起抚弄乳尖。

盖提亚现在的样子真的像一头野兽，一头饥饿至极却不得要领的迷茫野兽，他死死盯住她的表情，试探性的爱抚软绵绵的胸乳。软硬、轻重还有不能言说的微妙的要素，一点点被他发掘着、学习着。

甚至在她提醒之前，他就无师自通地转移阵地含住硬起的乳尖，仍然是试探性的舔一舔，然后加重力度、加快频率。

男人也好，女人也好，在这种事情上往往能迸发出异乎寻常的热情和学习能力。

盖提亚的手甚至已经探进了她的裙子里，想要表示对工作的重视程度的一步裙里面已经湿漉漉的，好学的学生探索着家庭教师湿润的小秘密，不厌其烦。  
他感觉到指尖传来潮乎乎的热度，但柔滑的丝袜让他有种无从下手的感觉，最后只是在腿根处来回刮蹭， 脸上也一副不得其门而入的烦恼样子。

她拍拍他的头，自己主动撕开那层皮肤一样的装饰品。女性的软肉在丝袜的破口处颤颤被挤出一点，盖提亚着迷地摸过去，更热、更柔软，和仍然覆盖着织物的地方完全不一样。

内裤也被她拨到一边，盖提亚用一种说不出是赞叹还是什么的表情盯着泥泞的那里看，被拍打之后从善如流的改为抚摸。

因为完全没有经验，他摸得磕磕绊绊，对充血的花唇来说太过轻柔，对挺立起来的小肉粒来说则有些粗暴。她急促地喘息着，引导他深入层层软肉触碰女性的性感之源。

光滑的柔软肉粒像是一颗小珍珠一样，被盖提亚和她的手指推来让去，一同把玩着，她绷紧脚尖，腿也跟着用力，快感的火花迸发然后点燃四散，她苦闷地皱起眉头，咬着嘴唇闷哼。

盖提亚很快吻住她，这一次动作熟练流畅很多，手上的动作也越发小心翼翼，她敏感多汁的身体源源不绝的流出水来，阴蒂被摩擦的快感很快就让她夹紧腿泄了一次。

女性的身体是可以反复兴奋达到高潮的、造物主的恩物。

盖提亚硬邦邦的性器很快就被解放出来，老师娇小的手掌包住它，来回撸动着，他忍不住想要插入眼前这具完美的身体，然而磨蹭了一会儿却没找到入口。

生气一样皱眉的男孩子很可爱，但她却被挑逗的有些着急，主动抬起腰把他纳入体内反而没有被领情。

湿热的内壁热情到盖提亚抽插起来有些困难，年轻人反而被激起欲望越发用力——冲破软肉干到最深处再拔出来，肉体和汁液互相拍打的声音大到夸张。

纤细的家庭教师被这么凶狠地操弄着，很快就泄了第二次，她现在觉得这种行为无异于引狼入室，这种夸张的声音和毫不掩饰的行为多少让她羞耻起来，试图压抑声音的举动被发现之后，盖提亚索性越来越深地抽动，用强力的肢体语言惩罚了她。

干到后来，他的雄性本能再一次觉醒，或许是发觉了这个姿势让她的背很痛，他把她摆成了趴在桌上的姿势。

盖提亚从后背亲吻她，身下的动作越来越凶猛——他也射了两次了，但不应期迟迟未到。

这个姿势对她来说有些糟糕，不仅仅是盖提亚硬起来的肉棒对敏感点的直接冲击、或者是那凶器的体积对膀胱隐约的压迫，还有耳朵时常被亲到的窘迫。盖提亚也发觉了她格外喜欢被爱抚耳朵的事实，从背后叼住她的耳朵不断挺动下身，就好像媾和的兽类压制雌兽一样，带着强制意味的爱抚被不断施加给她。

到最后，她的嗓子都有点哑了，身体却越来越兴奋的迎合盖提亚。他很沉默，似乎不喜欢和人交流，只是一味经由肢体表达出来，然而不需要提醒她也知道自己的样子现在有多淫乱。

肉棒进进出出几乎发出搅拌粘稠蜜汁的声音，啪嗒啪嗒的汁液溅出来，然后身体流出更多，被肉棒又压迫着堵回去。

她抽泣着，终于体会到快感过多而无法承受是什么感觉了，“够了、不……嗯……不要了……”盖提亚刻意用力的顶弄，让这短短一句话被呻吟分割开来，语言也和呻吟没什么区别。

到盖提亚停下，她都觉得自己已经爽的昏死过去一次，又被小穴里火热的铁棍烫的醒过来了一次。抑制不住的快感余韵从眼眶化作滴滴泪水滑落，她抽抽搭搭的想要给自己擦干眼泪，手臂却沉重的抬不起来。

盖提亚倒是一副没事人的样子，还做出一副新手母亲安抚无理取闹小婴儿的样子，用一种淡然的态度轻拍她的后背，理顺她的头发。

“没关系的，老师。”他低声说，“我们还有很长时间。”


End file.
